gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Johnny
"A coward dies a hundred deaths, a soldier dies but once." "First, you have to give up.. first you have to know, not fear, know, that some day your gonna die.. its only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." "Follow the path of the unsafe, independent thinker. Expose your ideas to the danger of controversy, speak your mind and fear less the label 'crackpot' than the stigma of conformity" "The only thing worse than being blind, is having sight, and no vision." "On a long enough timeline, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero." "It's never cyclops, it's never I alone." Johnny's Young Life Captain Johnny grew up in port royal after coming from Ireland when he was 2. They used to live in Sligo County, which is on the west coast of ireland, they were fishermen. He was number 7 out of his 11 brothers and sisters. His father, George Hamilton who was once a good man, (Though Johnny uses his Mother's maiden name, 'Blasthazzard' if asked his last name.) joined the Black Gaurd. His father became abusive to him and his family, there was constant arguements and even physical abuse to his siblings and mother too. At age 9 he watched as six of his brothers and sisters along with his mother burned to death in the EITC bombings of the islands which his father was apart of. After that, he and his 4 other brothers and 2 sisters took their old Light Sloop to flee Port Royal during the bombings. They planned to sail to Tortuga but an EITC Warship engaged their small Light Sloop and sank it within 7 minutes. He never saw any of his family again.. Though he managed to hang on to a barrel and float to the shores of Tortuga. There he grew up on his own, forced to steal food in order to eat. "I was born to be stubborn, and To be a little bit b****y, to push people, to push myself. I was taught never to take life for granted. To live a little, to love with everything I had, To never give up, to believe in myself, but most of all, to fight for myself." INTRODUCTION INTO WAR/ MANDALORIAN ''' At the age of 15, he met a man named Casey, Prince of the Mandalorians. Johnny joined up with them and had the rank of Sgt. In the 'Mandalore Rebels' he met Ned Sharksilver who is his good friend to this day. Sharksilver was 2nd in command of the Mandalores Rebels. In the Rebels, Johnny always strived to do better, so having been in the caribbean as long as them despit his age, he felt the like he deserved a better rank. After awhile of being in the Mandalore Rebels, and meeting the old king Ryan, he challenged his leader Casey to a spar, trying to prove himself to his superiors. Johnny won the spar to Casey's surprize. That earned Casey's respect for him and Johnny was promoted to Captain. After a long while, Casey was absent from the guild for a long time, Johnny and Ned basically lead the Rebels for awhile, and even when Casey was around for awhile, there would always be arguements in the guild with him. Then after a long time serving in the Rebels, he had thoughts about leaving, he felt still he could do better than a Captain. Later on, Casey asked Johnny to be the new 2nd in Command. Johnny said that he would not unless Ned would still be 2nd in Command too, Casey agreed to this. So after many months, Casey desided to be done with the wars, and needing to go on a long trip for many years, he was going to need to assign a new leader. Casey asked Johnny to be the new Rebel's leader in the wars. Johnny again said he would not unless Ned moved up with him, Casey agreed..... (thats enough about mandalore for now) "The man who removes a mountain begins by carrying away small stones." '''THE BEGINNING OF A KILLER When Johnny was 16, he and his friend were walking in Tortuga when the EITC Black Guard made a raid on the street they were on. They rode in with torches and set fire to the houses. Johnny and his friend ducked behind a barrel while the Calvery rode by. Three Soldiers came walking after the Calvery rode by, one of those soldiers was Major George Hamilton. When Johnny saw his father's face he grew angry and he jumped the soldier to his father's right from the back. Johnny drew the EITC's dagger as he took him down and slit the soldiers throat. As the other soldier tried to jab with at Johnny with his bayonet, Johnny's friend tackled the EITC and was able to take the Officer's gun and shoot him. During that struggle, Johnny, only armed with the dagger, went for his father who drew his Cutlass and swung it at Johnny, Johnny ducked and tackled his father. Johnny managed to disarm his father after a few minutes of struggling and pinned him to the ground with the dagger to his throat. Johnny then looked into his father's eyes, and for a brief momment, he stopped, and looked at his father. Disarmed, his father tried to make reasoning with young Johnny. He tried to explain that if he did not help with the bombing they would have killed him. After a minute of silence, Johnny got up and stood over his father, his father told him he made a wise choice and that killing him would have made many enemies, and Johnny dropped the dagger. And then there was a click and a bang, his father never said another word. Johnny had managed to take his father's pistol in the struggle. He watched his father struggle to breathe with the lead in his throat. For two long minutes he watched as his father coughed up blood and trying to gasp for breath, and then, he struggled no longer and he was gone. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." ENCOUNTER AT KING'S ARM One day, Johnny, at the age of 25, came into Kings Arm on a warm summer evening, all was well and he thought he'd get a Jameson on his way home. As he walked into the bar, he saw 4 EITC Black Guard soldiers cruely beating on a runaway slave. Johnny shouted for them to stop, they did not. One of the EITC soldiers instead came up to Johnny and backhanded him across the face. Johnny grabbed his pistol (the Grand Pistol, a tri-barrel repeater) and shot the soldier in the gut. He spat on the dying soldier as the other soldiers turned to him. Drawing their bayonets Johnny used his second shot which struck one of the soldier in the face and the last to shoot another one of them in the chest. Johnny charged the remaining EITC and wrestled him to the floor and managed to take his bayonet from him and threw it to the side. Johnny punched the man in the face repeatively. The EITC soldier was bleeding a great deal. Johnny punched him over and over again for which seemed about 8 minutes before he realized the soldier was already dead. He stood and looked at the 4 bodies on the ground for a few minutes.. The rest of the bar staring in horror, Johnny helped the runaway slave to his feet who was severly injored and had somebody call for a doctor. Johnny then walked out with knuckles covered in the blood of the EITC soldiers. He never got that Jameson Whiskey.. "In this world man must either be anvil or hammer." SHANNON MURPHY At the age of 17, Johnny met Shannon Murphy. Shannon was the daughter of the local tailor, she also helped with the tailing at her monther's store. Johnny and Shannon became good friends. They'd often spend time together, talking of sailing out of the caribbean and away from their troubles. About 6 months later, a local ball was coming up, and Johnny asked Shannon to go with him, this is when they started becoming more than just friends. One evening, they walked to the eastern side of Tortuga to have dinner together on the beach. They layed out a blanket and set down their basket. They remained there together for the rest of the night. They watched the stars, and picked out the brightest one and claimed it as their's.They woke up and watched the sun rise up from behind the ocean. They sat there together and began to eat breakfast. They heard a ruckus from the forest behind them. Horses is what they heard, it was Calvary. 3 EITC horsemen came riding out of the brush, each with a pistol in their hand. They stopped and without a word, aimed, and shot the young couple having breakfast on the beach. Shannon was shot in the chest and Johnny in the lower abdomen and leg. The Calvary began to ride away. Johnny picked up his pistol and shot towards the riders but missed. He crawled over to Shannon who wasn't moving. Her pulse began to fade. Laying in Johnny's arms, she took her last breath. Johnny whept in the blood of his lover and swore to avenge her death, and slaughter everyone in Black Gaurd. Later, Johnny found out the EITC had come purposely to assassinate Shannon because Johnny loved her, they weren't targetting him, they were targetting her because of him. Johnny never forgave himself, and swore that before he died, he'd kill all three of the assassins and the one who sent them. Shannon was the only person in his life to whom he loved so. Every night Johnny looks up at their star, and dies a little more each time.. "To live is like to love--all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it." 'LASERS' "We will not compromise who we are to be excepted by the crowd. We want substance in the place of popularity. We to think our own thoughts. We want love, not lies. We want knowledge, understanding, and peace. We will not lose, because we are not losers, we are lasers." Love Always Shines Every-time Remember 2 Smile 'FAMILY' Father-'' *LATE* Geor''g''e Hamiliton ''Mother-'' *LATE* Shelia Hamilton (Maiden name- Shelia Blasthazzard) ''Brothers-'' *LATE* Liam Hamilton, *LATE* Patrick Hamilton, *LATE* Aidan Hamilton, *LATE* Danny Hamilton, *LATE* Brendan Hamilton, *LATE* Seamus Hamilton. ''Sisters-'' *LATE* Eileen Hamilton, *LATE* Kelly Hamilton, *LATE* Caroline Hamilton, *LATE* Patty Hamilton. '''JOHNNY'S TUNES -XD-' thumb|180px|left|Dmx- Party Up thumb|right|178px|Hate Me Now - Nas ft. Puff Daddy thumb|100px|left|X gonna give it to ya, by DMX thumb|100px|left thumb|100px|left|Ruff Ryders Anthem, by DMX thumb|left|100px|Forever, by Drake, ft. Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem thumb|right|168px|Dont Tell Me Its Over - Gym Class Heroes thumb|100px|right|Eminem- Never Enough -News, Captain Johnny is currently GM of The Irish Army LEVELS Notoriety: 41 Cannon: 20 Sailing: 17 Sword: 30 MASTERED Gun: 30''' MASTERED'' Doll: 20 Dagger: 30 MASTERED Grenade: 21 Staff:' '''14 '''Potions: 20 MASTERED ''Fishing: ''10 Infamy: War Master 7'' MASTERED'' "Maybe it's my own fault.. Maybe I led you to believe it was easy, when it wasn't... Maybe I made you think my highlights started at the freethrow line, and not in the gym.. Maybe I made you think that every shot I took was a game winner.. That my game was built on flash, and not fire... Maybe its my fault that you didnt see that failure gave me strength, that my pain was my modivation... Maybe I led you to believe that basketball was a God given gift, and not something i worked for.. Every single day of my life..... maybe i destroyed the game.... or maybe, you're just making excuses......." "I've missed more than 9000 shots in my career.. I've lost almost 300 games.. 26 times, I've been trusted to take the game winning shot, and missed... I've failed over and over and over again in my life.. And that is why, I succeed." "Look me in the eye, it's okay if your scared, so am I. But we're scared for different reasons. I'm scared of what﻿ I won't become, and you're scared of what I could become. Look at me! I won't let myself end where I started, I won't let myself finish where I begun. I know what is within me, even if you can't see it yet. Look me in the eyes... I have something more important than courage. I have patience, I will become what I know I am....." "It's not about the shoes.. It's about knowing where you're going, not forgetting where you started... It's about having the courage to fail... Not breaking when you are broken.. Taking everything you have been given, and making something better.. It's about work.. before glory.. And what's inside of you.. It's doing what they say you can't.. It's not about the shoes, it's about what you do in them.. It's about being, who you were born to be... SCREEN SHOTS ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Pirates